1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a server, in particular, to a server having a fan module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of computers and networks, generally enterprises or organizations all need to be equipped with servers, and large-scale network service providers have even greater demands. Due to the improvement of the computing capability of the server, the generated waste heat is increased accordingly. Therefore, a fan module is disposed in the server to dissipate the heat generated by the server after a long time operation, which prevents breakdown of the system or even damage to the electronic components caused by overheat.
Generally speaking, the fan module is locked in the chassis through several screws, and is disposed close to the electronic module (for example, a mainboard module or a hard disk module) to achieve the optimal heat dissipation effect. When the fan module needs to be replaced or maintained, the chassis usually needs to be drawn out completely, and the screws for locking the fan module are removed with a tool for subsequent maintenance or replacement. However, in the limited space of the chassis, if the screw drops unexpectedly, it is inconvenient for the maintainer to operate.